


They'll Hear

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Mean Sam Winchester, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: A rushed morning causes chaos with her favorite classmate and boyfriend. Will their shenanigans get them caught?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	They'll Hear

**Author's Note:**

> It's dub con mainly because she says no and tells Sam to stop but eventually doesn't care...
> 
> Also the OFC is chubby and has green eyes but no other identifying factors.

“Samuel. Stop it.” She hissed as she smacked his hand away for the tenth time. “First name, huh? I must be in trouble even though you’re wet.” Sam murmured into her ear as he leaned over to peck her cheek. She clenched her thighs together and trapped his hand between them when he went to go under her blue plaid skirt again. “It’s not my fault my alarm didn’t go off and I was so late that in my rush I forgot to put on panties.” She seethed at him through gritted teeth. “Aww, my poor baby. You want me to take your mind off of it, hmm?” Sam mocked her as he used his free hand to pull her into his body more. “No. We’re in class. Pay attention to the professor.” She said sternly as she tried to get out of his grip. “I can multitask.” Sam smirked as he forced her thighs open with his trapped hand and continued it’s journey to her wet center.

She tried to concentrate on typing her notes but with Sam’s long thick fingers plucking at her clit it was disastrous. She was sure there were permanent teeth marks in her bottom lip and she had to retype the same bullet points several times. “Sam.” She sighed out as he thrust a finger into her. “Shhh, baby. Make too much noise or get too wet and they’ll hear us.” Sam cooed at her as he put his arm around her more firmly. She side eyed the rest of the class and even the professor to see if they had taken notice of them yet. It must’ve just looked like Sam was comforting her about something and no one could see his other hand underneath the long desk that spanned the length of their row. She watched Sam suck in a breath as her chair squeaked at his movements. Her breathing started to get heavier as his movements sped up and she swore that someone would hear the squelching sounds Sam’s fingers made as they went in and out of her.

Sam slowed the pace down when she made a loud whimper that had the other students in their row side eyeing the couple. She groaned as the slow drag of his fingers was more tortuous than the previous hard fast pace. “You close, baby? I can feel your walls clenching around my fingers. You gonna cum all over me and your chair? You get a few fingers in you and you go all stupid, huh?” Sam questioned with a mean tone to his voice as he used his thumb on her clit and smiled when her thighs slammed shut on his hand and she cried out into her own hand as her orgasm ripped through her. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed out as everyone turned their attention to her. “I suggest you go to the nurse.” The professor told her as she stood up so fast that Sam’s fingers were practically ripped out of her and her chair slammed into the wall behind them. “Yes, Sir.” She muttered quietly as she used the height of the desk to fix her skirt and began to stuff her belongings into her bag.

Sam watched her go with an impassive expression as everybody else fell into the lecture again. He pulled out his phone and shot her a text as he waited for class to end.

-

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

She pulled herself out of bed and went to the door, she opened it just enough to see who was on the other side. “Are you gonna be mad at me forever?” Sam asked as he gave her his best puppy dog face. “I told you to stop. I told you no. You could’ve gotten us expelled or worse. I need this scholarship, Sam. I can’t lose it.” She told him as she opened the door more. “I’ve apologized a of bunch times, a fact you’d know if you had answered my texts or calls.” Sam said as he pushed the door open all the way and strode into her dorm room. She squealed as Sam backed her up against her bed and trapped her with his body until she sat down on the floor in front of him. Sam smiled down at her as he grabbed the sides of her head and forced her to look up at him. “There are so many things I can do that could get us expelled or arrested. Leaving your door open while I fuck your face for one thing.” Sam threatened her as she whimpered when his grip tightened.

She rubbed her thighs together and looked at the open door with a side glance. “Aww, baby. I know your weaknesses. I’ve never felt you cum harder than you did in class. You squirted all over my fingers and your chair. Oh, you might bitch and moan about getting caught but you secretly love the idea of it.” Sam taunted her as he pulled his hands away to slap her in the face. “Sam.” She breathed out through the bloom of pain. “You know what to do if it gets to be too much?” Sam asked as he undid his jeans and shoved them down just passed his ass. She nodded as her mouth watered at the sight of his perfect long thick cock. “See, you forgot all about the door being open. You’re just a stupid cock slut, huh? Baby?” Sam mocked as he tucked the hem of his hoodie underneath his chin and grabbed the sides of her head to force her mouth onto his cock. 

He groaned at the feel of her throat convulsing around his length and the sound of her gagging as he pulled out and thrust back into her warm wet mouth. She lifted her hands and settled them against his thighs to slow his movements but he just picked up the pace, fucking her face until his cock was just a wet blur. “Ah, ah. No hands just sit there and take what I give you. Look at me, baby. Come on.” Sam commanded her in between gasping breaths. She slowly looked up at him with tear filled dark green eyes. “Yeah, _fuck_. Cry for me baby. My stupid cock drunk baby. Fuck.” Sam groaned as the sound of his balls smacking against her chin and her gagging filled the room. Sam pulled out fully and watched as she coughed and tried to swallow all the excess drool in her mouth. “So pretty like this baby.” Sam told her as he lifted her and threw her onto her bed. She squealed as her back hit the mattress and Sam wasted no time to rip her shorts off of her and threw her legs over his shoulders as he laid down between them.

She covered her mouth with her hand as Sam licked a thick wide stripe up from her perineum to her clit. “So wet, baby. I bet I could slide right in without any preparation but I’m not that mean.” Sam teased with a wink as her free hand shoved his face into her wet slit. She felt her face heat up as the sound of Sam eating her out filled the room and she looked to the door to make sure no one had heard them. Sam nipped at her clit and smirked against her skin when she cried out as he thrust three fingers into her at the same time. “Sam, fuck. Please, please, please…” She pleaded in a shriek as he picked up the pace of his fingers and bit her clit and she came all over his face and hand. “There you go, baby. Now you’re too cum dumb to care about someone catching us.” Sam soothed her as he gripped her thighs and flipped her over as he straddled them. Her breath hitched as she felt his cockhead against her soaked folds and then the air was punched out of her as he slid into her in one smooth stroke.

Sam groaned as her walls clenched instinctively around the intrusion and he stilled to give her a few moments to adjust to his cock. “Sam, please move.” She breathed into her pillow as her hands came up behind her to grip his wrists. Sam lifted her up against his chest and cupped her breasts as he started to thrust. “ _N_ _ghhh_ , Sam.” She sobbed out as he moved one hand to her throat and nipped at her ear. She whined as his belt dug into her thighs and his balls smacked against her clit. “You make a big show baby. You know what someone’s going to see if they catch us? Hmm? My bare ass and a stupid fuck drunk slut. You get any louder the R.A. is gonna come to check on you.” Sam groaned into her ear as he forced her head back and stuffed three fingers into her mouth. She gurgled around the intrusion and felt her eyes roll back at the lack of air from the hand around her throat and the fingers in her mouth. “Are you gonna apologize for ignoring me? Are you sorry for yelling at me?” Sam questioned and smiled as she tried her very best around his fingers but unintelligible noises came out instead of words.

Sam groaned as her cunt clenched around him and her face became red from the lack of air. “I asked you a question. You get a couple fingers or a cock in you and you go all stupid.” Sam taunted as he pulled out completely and removed his fingers and hand from her. She whined plaintively at the lack of stimulation and yelped when he spun her around onto her back and thrust into her again. Sam winced as she gripped his biceps hard enough that he felt it through his hoodie. She squealed as he ripped her tank top in half in retaliation. “Now you look like a proper slut.” Sam mocked as he gripped her swaying breasts painfully and set a brutal pace with his thrusts. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please…” She sobbed in a shout as her orgasm was forced from her and Sam went impossibly faster.

Sam smiled as she fell limp against the bed as his belt clinking and the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard through the room. “Good girl.” Sam whispered as his pace began to falter and he felt his balls tighten up. She came back just as Sam growled out his orgasm and white hot heat filled her. “Sammy.” She breathed out as he caught himself before he collapsed on top of her. “I’m here, baby.” Sam breathed into her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.” She sighed out as he let his soft cock fall out of her and rolled off of her to lay beside her on the small bed. “I wasn’t too rough? I didn’t push you too much?” Sam questioned as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her when she burrowed into his chest. “You were perfect. I’m sorry I got so mad at you about class.” She murmured against the fabric of his hoodie. “You were right. I shouldn’t have done it but it was so hot.” Sam told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. “I love you.” She sighed out as sleep took her. “I love you too.” Sam said as he laid there until he heard voices as they came closer to her room.


End file.
